Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a fitting for a pump and in particular to a vacuum fitting alternatively providing either a standard threaded or mating flange type connection.
Hoses and air operated devices are connected to pumps and compressors via fittings. The fittings provide a union or couple between the pump and the pump attachment so that pressurized air can pass therebetween. The size of the fittings are standardized by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) so that they mate standard pump inlet and discharge ports to standardized ends of the pump attachment.
In the vacuum arts it is conventional for the fitting to have one end that threads into a threaded inlet port and an opposite flanged end with an axial opening running through the ends. A flanged hose member is brought in facewise abutting relation with the face of the fitting flange and joined by a hinged clamp. It is also common for vacuum pumps to be connected to hoses via a hose barb. Conventional hose barbs have one threaded end that threads into the air port of the pump and one or more flared xe2x80x9cbarbsxe2x80x9d at the opposite end over which the appropriately sized hose fits tightly.
In either case, it is important to establish an air tight connection at the flanges and at the interface of the fitting and the pump. Commonly a resilient seal is disposed between the mating flanges to improve the seal between the flanges. The fitting is threaded very tightly to the inlet port often with a thread sealing tape or compound applied to the threads and is customarily left connected to the pump in a semi-permanent connection.
As mentioned, however, there are different standards for coupling a pump attachment to a pump and therefore using conventional techniques it is sometimes necessary to remove a tightly fastened flange fitting from the pump to be substituted by a hose barb. Buying additional pumps can be an expensive option and switching is fittings takes time and could result in improper seals.
Thus, an improved fitting is needed that permits rapid air-tight coupling of alternative standard pump attachments.
The present provides a unique fitting for connecting a hose or other pump attachment to a pump in either a mating flange connection or a threaded connection.
In one aspect the invention provides a fitting having an annular body with an externally threaded nipple at one end and a circular flange at the other end. An axial aperture extends between the ends through openings at the nipple and the flange. The opening at the flange is internally threaded.
In a preferred form the diameter of the threaded nipple is complementary to the diameter of the internally threaded opening at the flange, both of which are a standard ISO rated size.
Another aspect of the invention is a coupler kit containing a fitting as described above as well as a clamp and a hose barb for alternately connecting a device to the fitting either with a mating flange or with a threaded connection. The hinge clamp is used to connect the fitting to a mating flange member. The hinge clamp has semi-circular channel sections hinged together at one end. The channel sections together define a circular channel sized to receive the fitting flange and the flange of the mating member. Preferably, a resilient seal fits between opposing faces of the mating flanges for improved sealing. A hose barb is included for connecting a hose to the fitting in a threaded connection. The hose barb has a barbed end and an opposite threaded end sized to engage the internally threaded opening of the fitting within the flange.
The invention thus provides a fitting for a pump or compressor that can be connected to an air hose either by a standard mating flange connection or a standard threaded connection without removing the fitting from the pump (or compressor). The fitting can be tightly secured to an inlet or discharge port of the pump (or compressor) and alternatively mated to a hose flange or hose barb without breaking the seal between the fitting and the pump. The fitting is sized to work with standard sized hose barbs and flange connections.
These and other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description and drawings.